Bite on the Cheek
by Catyz101
Summary: "Didn't I just tell you to shut up! Stop making me feel these weird feelings. You confuse me! I hate you, and then I like you. It's like I want to throw you off a cliff then rush to the bottom to catch you."


I do not own Pandora Hearts. This is my first attempt at Pandora Hearts. I hope I portrait the characters right.

XXXX

Alice was sad. Oz wasn't really sure why. He wanted to ask Sharon, but was afraid of her fan. Every time he asked something like that she'd either smack him with the fan for being slow or go into full on romance and girly mood, smacking him with the fan because her fantasy was so great. Oz sighed.

He didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He hated to see her frown. 'Maybe I should bite her cheek,' he thought to himself with an amused smile. His smile suddenly faded. Would that make her feel better?

It had really hurt his cheek, but he had to admit he had felt a little better. Although that time she bit all of his face hurt a lot more than it had made him feel warm. He half heartedly smiled at the memory none the less.

"Oz?" Gill called out, "Where are you going?"

Oz looked back at Gill shocked. He hadn't even realized that he had walked toward the door. He let out a chuckle. Alice seemed to have that effect on him.

"I think he's gone mad, "Emily said, " Well, at least it will balance out with his weird."

"Now, now, Emily," Break pretended to scold, " We all know nothing surpass Oz's oddness."

"I'm going to go bite someone important to me to make them feel better." Oz smiled at them.

Break, Emily, and Gil looked at him with a What-the-hell look. Sharon let out a gasp and then a giggle.

"Well, remember to be gentle she is a lady after all." Sharon said bring the cup of tea to her mouth.

Break turned to Sharon, "Milady, I didn't know you were into those sorts of things."

Sharon let out a fake laugh before smacking Break with her fan.

XXXX After Escaping XXXXX

"Alice?" Oz said knocking on her door.

He heard stomping and something break on the other side. Oz eyes twitched. He let out a nervous laugh. The door swung open.

"What do you want a useless manservant?" Alice glared.

Oz smiled at her, "I brought you some meat."

Alice looked at him up and down confused. He didn't smell like meat nor did it look like had meat on him. Oz then tapped his chin.

"Oh, wait, that was suppose to make you open the door." Oz smiled and rubbed his neck, "I really didn't think you'd open it as soon as I knocked. You caught me off guard."

Alice didn't know wither to laugh at him or slam the door in his face. How dare he joke about having meat! Oz walked around her with a smile and practically skipped toward her bed. Alice closed the door and sat back down in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Oz asked happily from her bed.

"Combing my hair," Alice replied.

She took a comb and ran it though her hair in a harsh fashion. Oz quickly stood up.

"You'll pull out all your hair!" Oz said quickly taking the comb out of her hand.

Alice looked at him with a blank expression, "This is how I always do it."

Oz sighed. He put the comb down and picked up the brush. Honestly, she was so hopeless sometimes. He began brushing her hair. He sighed as Alice crossed her arms with a pout.

"Sooooo," Oz said trying to make conversation, "How have you managed not to rip out all your hair? I'm a little scared how you put on your clothes if this is how you brush your hair."

Alice didn't respond just turned her head to the side. Oz pouted a little. She was ignoring him as he lovingly brushed her hair. His soft delicate touch was supposed to make her feel like she could open up. Maybe he should try using a smooth pick up line he'd seen his uncle do.

"You're pretty good at this." Alice mumbled.

Oz looked shocked for a moment but quickly smiled, "I use to brush Ada's hair for fun and sometimes Gil's, but that was usually for some sort of prank."

Alice clenched her knuckles.

"It was funny. I use to dress him up too! If only you could have seen him. Ada would make him play with her like that too because he looked so pretty." Oz laughed.

Alice began to grit her teeth.

"Then Ada's cat would come in and Gil would end up-"

"Enough!" Alice jumped out of the chair, "I'm tired of hearing about Seaweed head, I don't want you to keep smiling silly at your sister, I hate when you leave me for that bastard clown, and the way you worship Sharon is," Alice looked like she could start a fire with her gaze, "Is frustrating! You're my manservant! Stop making me have this weird feeling that makes me sad and mad but mostly lonely! You are suppose to only talk about me, smile all your smiles only at me, stay by my side, and worship only me!"

"…Alice?" Oz looked at her shocked.

"Shut up! I'm not done! You always concern yourself for other people, but see no value in yourself! YOU OZ ARE SPECIAL AND AMAZING REALIZE THAT! Why, if you weren't you wouldn't be MY manservant." Alice started to stomp over toward Oz.

"A-alice?" Oz put up his hands, "W-wait, I-"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up? Stop making me feel these weird feelings. You confuse me! I hate you, and then I like you. It's like I want to throw you off a cliff then rush to the bottom to catch you."

Oz tripped and hit his back against the bed side. Had Alice just confessed to him without knowing? Why was his heart racing so much at the thought?

"Most importantly," Alice said with a serious face, "never joke about having meat!"

"Alice, do you know what love is?" Oz asked.

Alice laughed her superior laugh, "Yes! It is something sweet!"

Oz smiled. Alice was so naïve. He stood up and fixed his clothes. He opened his arms. Alice looked at him confused and then smiled brightly before going to inspect him.

"What are you doing?" Oz asked confused.

Alice rested her head on his shoulder to answer, "I thought you opened your arms to tell me you had meat on you but I had to find it first."

Oz let out a laugh. What a silly, naïve girl she was. He looked at her with his sparkling green eyes and kissed her cheek. He allowed his nose nuzzle her cheek.

"Oz?" Alice said quietly, "You did it wrong. It's like this."

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

"Stop moving!" Alice complained, "I can't bite your cheek if you move!"

Oz laughed, "I do believe that's the point."

XXXXX Later that Week XXXX

"Alice?" Oz called out.

Alice held her forehead. Sharon seemed truly scary because Alice had 'improperly confessed' to Oz. What did that even mean?

"This is all you fault!" Alice complained.

Oz smiled, "Here let me return the favor."

Oz took Alice's hand.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Shhh," Oz said, "Erhmm, Alice, you are a temperamental, meat loving, aggressive, short, horrible mannered girl. "

Alice glared at him. He dared shush her and insult her! Oh, Oz better prepare for pain! She was going to beat him up like she did with seaweed head!

"But no matter what happens, no matter what memory we find of you, no matter what dark secrets you carry, I will never think any less of you. You'll always be to me what meat is to you." Oz smiled and kissed her cheek.

Alice blinked several times.

"Well that was an odd confession." Break said.

Emily laughed, "Maybe it's because that boy is so weird!"

Break turned to Sharon expecting to see her angry with Oz' confession, but she was…glowing…

"That was perfect," Sharon said happily, almost drooling, "He confessed in such a way that she would understand. That is true love."

(\ /)

C(")(") The End


End file.
